


Pokemon Parody Episode 58: Gates

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [58]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob finds the building that will lead to Victory Road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 58: Gates

The building was much like he remembered: massive and grand. Standing on the other end of the room was the man who was supposed to see if you have the Boulder Badge.   
Bob walked up to the man and showed him all of his eight badges.   
"Congratulations! But the young lady can't go with you." Bob looked over to Kaori, who walked up to the man and whispered something in his ears. The man's eyes widened. "Ah, I see. You two may carry on."   
Kaori smiled at Bob and motioned for him to take the leader. Bob walked out into Route 23, the final route. While traveling on the route he had to go through many gates. Each gate had a giant badge at the to show which badge you need to have to get through.   
When Bob thought about it, he found it a bit funny that they checked if a trainer had the badge even though it took all eight just to get on the route. Though he didn't know, it was was to make sure nobody brought any fakes, thought it was mostly so that you would feel accomplished and very cool.   
Actually getting through the route required Bob to have Snorlax use Surf, unless he wanted to swim and get wet. Finally at the end, they saw a cave labeled Victory Road. Bob heard of this infamous cave, but he would never back down from a challenge.


End file.
